in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 10 Stories by Redfork2000 (Remastered Again)
Hello everyone! Pea here with a blog on top 10 stories by Fork, since he has done a similar blog for my stories. Recently, as we have both completed the third season of Heroes of Echo Creek together, Fork has some pretty decent stories overall, with lots of action and character development included. For this list, only complete stories with Fork as the main writer will be included. So without further ado, here we go! Top 10 stories by Redfork2000, remastered...again! So, before we get to the top 10, here are some honorable mentions! Honorable Mentions *Lemonade Rush *The Amulet of the Dark Seas *Electrifying Crush *The Super Powered Expansion '#10: The Super Powered Renaissance' Coming at #10, we have The Super Powered Renaissance! Similar structure and plot to Red Fork's Rampage, only this time we have four new replacement villains replacing Opposite Blast's team - Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo. If you didn't know, Opposite Blast's team left Dr. Zack for good in The Ace Plan, and are temporary allies with the Locked Room Gang to fight Dr. Zack and his forces. This story has its fair bit of character development and a lot of action. Also, I like how ironic it is for Dr. Zack to get replacement superpowered minions that are weak to the former superpowered minions' attacks. It is shown in one scene where Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo fight the gang together, only for Opposite Blast's team to do all the fighting and easily take them down. It's a good story overall, though certain things were a little too predictable. '#9: Twin Twister' Though this story has a similar "stop the villain" style as most of the stories that we write, the difference is the structure of how the gang stops the villains, that are Molly and Polly. As far as I know, Molly and Polly are Dr. Zack's nieces and they messed with Dr. Zack's equipment to gain superpowers. Dr. Zack sends villains to search for the girls throughout Echo Creek, and the Locked Room Gang does the same. There are many interesting interactions and action scenes along the way, including one of my favorite scenes, the Starcade vs Tempo machine battle, though Fork himself didn't plan that as he told me. Interestingly, this is one of the stories where neither the heroes nor the villains win. I guess it's a draw? Moving on. '#8: Quest to Save Equestria' Well, things change over time. What can I say? Anyway, Quest to Save Equestria is #8. This story introduces us to the Mane Six, the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. The story is about Bright Spark planning to steal all of the magic from Equestria and use it to rule the multiverse. It starts with Red Fork taking the gang to visit modern Equestria, where they meet Twilight Sparkle, who (in terms of IaLR, not MLP) Red Fork has a crush on. Bright Spark then shows up, announcing to all Equestrians and the gang about his master plan. The gang then travels from location to location, where they rescue each member of the Mane Six from one of Bright Spark's machines, with each one of them designed (or rather copied) to attack and look like another infamous villain, well maybe except for the time when the gang has to fight a mind-controlled Ink Splash. Along the way, they gain help from many different friends such as Paula Python, Spike, Assorted Cookie and more. And Fork-bot has returned as well, with other robots made out of Locked Room Gang members that fought the gang. The robots are defeated, but Bright Spark is not done yet. He has the last Element of Harmony, and uses it to power his rocket so that he can use its magic to steal the magic from all ponies of Equestria. The gang stops him, but not long before they have to go through a Hot and a Cold room, which are based of the very first few rooms of the IaLR RP itself. After escaping both rooms, the final showdown with Bright Spark in his robot, the Mecha-Galaximus. The battle goes rather intense, and the gang themselves nearly defeat Bright Spark, until it is revealed that Bright Spark has already stolen the magic from the ponies of Equestria. But Bright Spark is eventually defeated by the Mane Six as they combine their elements and used the magic of friendship to destroy Bright Spark's final creation. This story is pretty interesting, and nostalgic. It gives memories of what happens around IaLR, including the many villains and the first few episodes of the RP itself. And it has plenty of references too, and that's cool! '#7: The Revenge of King Squidmir' This story goes deep underwater into a city known as Moluskopolis, where Captain Red Shell meets his oldest archenemy, King Squidmir. It has plenty of action scenes and character development for Captain Red Shell. We are even introduced to some characters that (I'm not sure about this to be honest) belong to Captain Red Shell's original media, including Dr. Shelly, Calamara and General Squidian. It is even revealed that Captain Red Shell is not a name, but a title, and that there used to be a previous Captain Red Shell. Some characters, especially Black Gem, Coconut Crab and Sean Sapphire, have had some good character development, though not as much as Captain Red Shell himself. Hence, this story deserves the #7 spot. '#6: Bad Hair Day' Not some regular hair-related story where hair is the main problem. Even the plot says that it is "the least of their problems". ''If you thought there was any villain behind this plot, you're way off. While the story starts off with the girls (except Electra) getting random bad haircuts, it quickly escalates to the disappearance of Blade. The gang investigates several villains, who have nothing to do with the bad haircuts nor the disappearance of Blade, until they discover that the "Shadow Master" is Blade's kidnapper. There have been rather interesting interactions among the superpowered teens in Fork's roster, and to be honest, when I was writing the story with him, I have been wondering what's up with that when the story was supposed to be about the girls' bad haircuts. Don't worry, the question has been answered in the later part of the story. So the gang fights Blade, who gained ninja skills from Ace, before fighting the Shadow Master himself. After a brief fight, Opposite Blast finally gives in and confesses to everyone else why he has still been trying to kill Blast even after leaving Dr. Zack, due to his jealousy of the latter living a good life. And THEN, another revelation comes when Ace states that Blade has only been acting weak because he didn't want to fight the others ever since the events of The Electrifying Crush. Since Blade knew that his team were reluctant to joining the gang, he asked Ace for help, causing the two to collaborate and come up with such a plan. And if you have been wondering when Opposite Blast and his gang would be joining the gang, you can stop wondering. Opposite Blast and his gang not only apologize to the gang for what they put them through, but they also officially joined the gang, much to the discontent of Red Ruby as revealed in later stories. And...Opposite Blast is now Boom, I guess. Pretty good story. '#5: Sibling's Social' I never thought I'd say this, but I really enjoy this story. There have been many stories where two main characters get into a conflict, only for both of them to resolve it again after some thinking, to the point where I'd call it a trope. However, this story took that trope to a whole new level in a good way. If you thought the conflict would be resolved instantly, you're wrong. The main plot of this story is that Alice's parents have gone overseas for work reasons, leaving Alice to take care of her brother Max. Max makes several attempts to help Alice out, but ends up angering her instead. The last straw comes when Max wanted Alice to join her at the Siblings' Social, only for the latter to say that it's nothing more than a silly contest, resulting in an argument between the siblings. Max and Alice then separate, with Max going over to Blast's house. During their separation, both siblings realize how happy one can be with a sibling. And no, the story doesn't end there. Turns out Max has learnt the importance of a sibling the wrong way, as when Alice attempts to redeem herself, Max declares that he wants Ace to be his older sibling. Now that's a good turn of events right there. And how Alice and Max get back together is rather interesting. Basically, Ace disguised Alice as himself, and Alice used that disguise to spend time with Max at a race in the Siblings' Social while Max thought that he was spending time with Ace the whole time. While Max and Alice did not win the race, they rekindled their relationship as siblings. A great story, if I do say so myself. Good job, Fork! '#4: The Battle Tournament' And in number 4, we have The Battle Tournament! Pretty surprising, considering the great number of battles The Battle Tournament Discord has in store for us. Even though most fights seem generic, they have their unique differences in one way or another. Some battles ended in ways that did not include one contestant defeating another, and there were some of my favorites, including Captain Red Shell vs Dark Knight (or Green Tea Cookie), Ace vs Blast, Kyoji vs Akasha, Red Fork vs Spark-Boss, etc. There were even a few character developments along the way. Despite the first half of the story consisting of mini-battles so as to determine the tournament winner, there even was a surprising plot twist when Spark-Boss wins, which further reveals that Bright Spark and Discord have worked together to set up the whole tournament so that Spark-Boss can copy enough abilities from other contestants and become extremely powerful once he obtains the Elements of Harmony. This leads to everyone else, even villains, to work together to destroy Spark-Boss with the help of combo attacks, before turning Discord into stone again. '#3: The Ace Plan' So, the Ace Plan is at #3 now? That's interesting, but the more interesting question is...why? Let's take a look, shall we? Firstly, this story was hinted at the end of Hybrid Mayhem, when Dr. Zack said that his old lab assistant (Ace) will be able to take care of the madness after Hybrid Mayhem. Before I talk about the story, I'll talk about Fork's newest character - Ace. The Ace, or Jason as per his real name revealed by Blast, is a rather interesting character. Although he works for Dr. Zack, he isn't as cold-hearted and cruel as Dr. Zack is. His backstory is also great. So here goes...Ace was playing with his brother Alex until the events of Ocean Invaders occur, where Captain Red Shell invades Echo Creek in desire to take revenge on humanity for messing with the sea creatures. Ace decides to lure the crabs away and gets beaten up. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the middle of nowhere, with his family nowhere to be seen. He searches for them, but to no avail. He encounters the Shadow Sensei, who agrees to teach him the shadow arts to help him learn the shadow arts. Just as things are looking up for Ace, the Shadow Sensei then puts him under slavery for eternity, until Akasha comes to kill the Shadow Sensei in The Forbidden Legacy. Ace then takes opportunity of this to escape from captivity and that's when he first meets Dr. Zack. Ace agrees to work for the latter as he needed money and a way to make his task to finding Alex easier. They created the first hybrid known as PHX-001 together. Dr. Zack disapproves of the result as the hybrid is too unintelligent, and locks PHX-001 up to be frozen in a capsule, much to the dismay of Ace. Ace, though reluctantly, helps Dr. Zack create PHX-002, or Ink Splash, and leaves Dr. Zack after realizing that Dr. Zack doesn't care for his creations. Back to the story, the gang encounters Dr. Zack's signature four villains again, only this time with shadow powers. At first, the odds seem to be against the gang, until they come up with the concept of "light beats shadow" and uses it to defeat the four villains. While this is going on, Ace goes around and fights a few other gang members, only for the purpose to find his brother Alex and not to kill his opponents. The gang then goes to Dr. Zack's new base in North Pole, where they encounter Paula Python, Ink Splash and Team Hybrids. Together, they fight off everything (or rather everyone) Dr. Zack throws at them. As they make it to the last room, two events occur. Blast goes to save Jaiden as Ace takes her away, while a girl fight occurs between Electra and Starcade. Blast goes to save Jaiden from Ace, and both Blast and Ace have a fight between each other, until Ace drops his flute. The two boys then recognize each other as brothers, and an emotional reunion moment occurs. Now that he has accomplished his goal of finding his brother, Ace then uses this opportunity to tell the four villains to get rid of Dr. Zack for good, to which all four are reluctant to do. Ace gets angry and tortures them, only for him to stop when he realizes that he is becoming just like the Shadow Sensei. He then frees the four villains out fo their pain and misery, and that's when the final battle of Dr. Zack versus everyone occurs. Dr. Zack seemingly turns out to be an alien and with the heat turned up, the gang defeats him, only to realize that it was a robotic alien that the real Dr. Zack was controlling the whole time. Just like in Red Fork's Rampage, Dr. Zack begs for mercy and takes advantage of the situation that happens before him to escape, while trapping everyone else in his about-to-be-destroyed base. Only this time, he abandons his four minions to save himself as well. The gang, with the help of Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch, manages to escape the base before it gets buried under snow. The story ends with Red Ruby getting angry at the gang for wasting yet another opportunity to get rid of the villain and training himself to battle Dr. Zack on his own, as well as Ace finally getting peace in his life now that he has finally found his brother again. This story has plenty of smart plot twists, including Dr. Zack seemingly turning out to be an alien in disguise before it is all revealed to be a robot controlled by Dr. Zack, who has always been a human. That actually reminded me of Werner Werman's boss fight from Cuphead. You should check that out, you'll see what I mean. Not only that, there's lots of character development, including Blast, Ace, Ink Splash and Dr. Zack's four minions. I actually came up with a few theories myself, including how Blast is actually Alex. At first, I thought that my theory is a bust until of course, the dramatic moment came. But wait, there's more! There were also unexpected revelations, including the fact that Ink Splash was not the first hybrid to be created by Dr. Zack and the fact that Ink Splash and Team Hybrids settled in the Forest of Confusia to live with Paula Python. This still remains as my favorite story written by Fork from HoEC Season 1, but of course, there are two more stories that I liked more from later seasons. '#2: Discord Disaster' Yes, you've seen it. It's Discord Disaster! Before I begin, let's just say that Discord is one of the most powerful villains the Locked Room Gang has ever faced. He can instantly defeat enemies without even touching them, as well as alter reality and the laws of physics, even transforming all kinds of sentient objects to whatever he wants! Of course, every villain has a weakness, which is shown when Discord can be defeated with the magic of friendship powered up by the Elements of Harmony. Although I initially found this story to be a little too dark, due to the Locked Room Gang nearly ending up in complete hopelessness and despair thanks to Discord's evil machinations, I realized that Discord Disaster is like most other stories, where the gang is close to total defeat. After reading the story again, I found out that there was a lot more character development than I initially thought, as everyone including Jelo, Red Fork and Green Shadow had altered personalities when Discord first hypnotized them. We had Alice the liar, Starcade the jealous, Re-Peat Moss the grump, Lemon Glass the mischievous and more. Right before the gang completely disbands, Twilight Sparkle shows up and helps them remember their precious moments with the Locked Room Gang, causing everyone to be stronger as a team and eventually be able to defeat Discord. With tons of character development and a good balance of action and story scenes, this was my new favorite story written by Fork. But there's one more story I like more than this one, and what would that be? '#1: Shadows of War''' Shadows of War, yup, you guessed it! That's currently number one on my list, which is a surprise considering that it took the longest time to finish. And did you know that the total word length of this story is more than the combined total word length of the two previous season finales? This story contains over 50000 words! But enough about the trivial part, let's talk about the story. Ocean Invaders 2.0 left us at a cliffhanger, where strange black crystals grow out of nowhere. We proceed to find out from then that Captain Dark Shell has escaped from the Shadow Dimension and when the gang goes to look for him, the latter traps them in his own prison! There, the gang fights shadow counterparts of villains, who have already won and taken over Shadow Creek, the shadow counterpart of Echo Creek. From Dark Re-Peat Boss to Shadow Galaximus, the gang embarks on never-before-seen adventures by defeating the shadow villains and claiming the shards of the Amulet of the Dark Seas, the very weapon that trapped Captain Dark Shell the first time back in Season 2. While all of that is happening, Captain Dark Shell begins to lead his army of shadow crabs to attacking various worlds and dimensions of the multiverse - Echo Creek, Suburbia, Forest of Confusia, Equestria, Eitbit and more. We also see several allies the gang has made in past adventures fighting for the multiverse, only to fail against. This includes the Mane Six, Team Hybrids, the Retro Rebels, the Food Dimension characters and more. Even villains stepped in to help. While Captain Dark Shell seems like an almost untouchable opponent, we see several villains like Dr. Zack (or PHX-001 in this case) and Olympus putting up fights good enough to physically hurt him, despite failing in the end. And while all of THAT is happening, we also had bits of character development being evenly distributed throughout the story. Considering that the story is mainly focused on action, the amount of character development was decent enough to make a healthy balance for the story. One of the characters who had a rather interesting character development was Kyoji, who has lost his sense of focus and spirit from traumatic flashbacks he gained every so often ever since he encountered a mysterious being (more on that in Season 4), resulting in him being unable to fight properly and needing his other ninja friends to assist hi,. He even lost his own sword to Captain Dark Shell, who broke it in a single snap. This scene alone really emphasises how powerful Captain Dark Shell is, as the Sword of Elementia is a rather powerful sword that is almost impossible to break unless it is needed to revive someone, as revealed in The Shock about the New Shadow. After defeating several ghosts of deceased villains that Captain Dark Shell has summoned, the final battle begins. Knowing that Captain Dark Shell is a powerful opponent, the gang and their allies had no choice but to gather together as one and perform a combo attack powerful enough to defeat him. While Captain Dark Shell wasn't killed, he was trapped back in the Shadow Dimension with the combined power of the Amulet of the Dark Seas and its shadow counterpart. I really like Captain Dark Shell as a villain, even though he reminds me a lot of Shogo the Warlord. His interactions and battles alone show how much of a threat he is, to the point where he even manages to hurt Discord with an attack that the latter was unable to counter. Yes, the same Discord who came close to tearing the gang apart back in Discord Disaster, not the chat app. Because of that, Captain Dark Shell makes a suitable main antagonist for a season finale. If you ask me, this story turned out to be better than expected and was worth the long time spent on it. Congratulations, Fork! What do you think of this list? What are your favorite stories written by Fork? Feel free to let me know. Until next time, pea-ce out! Category:Blog posts